In Need of Hair Gel
by The Lazy Intellectual
Summary: Sesshoumaru can have a bad hair day.


Special thanks to my beta reader, Ayui Young. Much love!!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha but that doesn't mean I don't dream about it.

* * *

**In Need of Hair Gel**

The bed covers whispered and sighed as Kagome slipped out of bed. She gasped when her bare feet met the cold hardwood floor. When she slipped out completely, Kagome couldn't hold back the shudder when her skin met with the cold air. It was one thing she always had to deal with after making love to Sesshoumaru. Sooner or later her naked body had to meet the icy morning air.

It was a small annoyance and one she was more than willing to deal with. Especially when considering what he did to her last night, Kagome thought dreamily as she strolled over to their dresser and pulled out a few garments. As she dressed, Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru who was still in bed.

Kagome smiled in amusement as she turned back to pull out a shirt. It was very rare for Kagome to wake before Sesshoumaru. Most of the time, her husband was already up and tackling the day way before she ever woke up. She had a feeling that this strange turn of events was linked to the fact that Sesshoumaru had been going through a bit of insomnia as of late. Over the last few weeks, he had barely slept a wink even by demon standards. Kagome was glad to see that Sesshoumaru finally seemed to have got a good night's sleep.

She suddenly heard some rustling and grunting behind her. It wasn't long before she heard Sesshoumaru say, "You're awake."

Kagome turned to him. "I know that's __ ahahahaha!" She desperately covered her mouth as she tried to choke back her laughter.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked completely miffed.

"Your hair," Kagome gasped out.

This only confused Sesshoumaru more. "My hair. What about it?"

"Cowlick," Kagome wheezed out.

"What?"

"You have a cowlick."

And then Sesshoumaru disappeared. All she saw was a blur as he zipped by her into the bathroom. This caused Kagome to absolutely lose it. She would never forget the image Sesshoumaru presented to her. Her usual perfectly pristine husband sitting up bare chested with a small lock of silver hair sticking straight up in the air with a sleepy look in his eyes to boot.

Kagome peeked into the bathroom to find Sesshoumaru in front of the mirror staring at his reflection in frustration. He repeatedly tried to put the rebellious lock back into its proper place but the resilient cowlick would just stick right back up each time eliciting a growl. The whole situation was extremely hilarious.

Then an idea hit her. A wicked grin spread across her face as she eyed her and her husband's cell phone that was on the nightstand. She hurried over to grab them and went back to her previous spot. Sesshoumaru was still trying to smooth out the persistent cowlick. Perfect.

Flipping up the phone, Kagome held it up and positioned it so Sesshoumaru was in the center of the phone's camera. She hit record.

After maybe five or six minutes or so, Kagome suggested off-handedly. "So Sesshoumaru do you need to borrow some of my hair gel?"

"Wha?" Sesshoumaru said distractedly meeting her gaze through the mirror. Seeing the cell phone, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Kagome shot for the door. She had to go. She knew she had bought some time by surprising him. The fact that he was still naked from last night would also slow him down since he couldn't very well run out of the room with no clothes on. Maybe she could get away with this, Kagome thought as she made it through the door while slipping her phone into her right-back jean pocket.

She made it halfway down the hall.

Sesshoumaru had come through the door like a flash of lightning and pinned her to the wall. He was fully dressed, too, Kagome thought dizzily. Demon or not, she could never get over the fact that he could dress so quickly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru questioned menacingly.

"To breakfast," Kagome replied innocently.

"In such a hurry?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," Kagome said in a tone that suggested that he should already know this.

Sesshoumaru, amused by her obvious lying, played along. "Then what were you doing earlier?"

"I was checking you out."

"Checking me out?"

"Yes. Sesshoumaru, you were standing naked in a bathroom. How could I not check you out?"

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru uttered huskily leaning over Kagome. He suddenly melded his lips with hers delivering her a hot, passionate kiss.

Kagome moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue entered into her mouth and began to sensually stroke the palate. She felt his hands run along the length of her body and then he cupped her bottom. This made Kagome tingle with anticipation as she arched her body into his. Sesshoumaru left her mouth and turned his attention to her neck. His hands began to massage her behind causing her to croon with pleasure.

And then his hand slipped into her back pocket.

Kagome shrieked and tried to get away but it was too late. Sesshoumaru had her cell phone. She tried to give chase but he had already vanished into their bedroom. Kagome went to the door only to find it was locked. Beating at the door, Kagome gave quite the show as she protested and gave out every expletive she had ever heard Inuyasha say.

When she felt satisfied Kagome backed away. A huge smile spread across her face, as she pulled Sesshoumaru's phone out of her bra. Too bad Sesshoumaru didn't know that she had recorded his little performance in the bathroom with it as well.

She began to walk down the hall heading for the computer in the downstairs study. Kagome couldn't wait to post the video to Youtube.

* * *

This one-shot was written in response to the challenge posted by Dokuga_contest on LJ. The prompt was "Borrow."

I hope you had enjoyed and had a good laugh you guys! Please, if you have the time leave a comment because all are much appreciated. Either way thank you for reading!


End file.
